¿La chaqueta de Potter?
by DrarryShipperDPM
Summary: Pansy Parkinson una mañana se da cuenta de que no todo marcha bien con Draco, si no ¿Por qué otra razón esté llegaría a la escuela con la chaqueta de su más grande "enemigo"? Universo Alterno
1. Prólogo

Una cálida mañana se avecinaba en la pequeña ciudad del Valle de Los Cuatro Grandes, el colegio Hogwarts se alzaba con grandeza un poco alejado de las casa y calles, alumnos con cara adormilada solo esperaban el último toque que anunciará el fin de clases aunque apenas llegaron a la escuela.

Pansy Parkinson se dirigía a su casillero para verificar su horario mientras acomodaba sus libros y esperaba por sus amigos, cuando de pronto a sus espaldas se escuchan varios murmullos de las personas rompiendo por completo el ambiente de paz que solo se tenía cuando ambos rivales no llegaban temprano al colegio. Ella trató de afinar su oído para poder entender que era lo que mantenía tan temprano el interés de los alumnos pero solo pudo distinguir las palabras "Malfoy", " Potter" y "Chaqueta".

Enseguida pensó que la combinación de ambos apellidos en una oración solo podían significar algo: Problemas.

Rodando los ojos, volteo (no sin antes darse una última mirada en el espejo de que seguía igual de arreglada que cuándo salió de casa) dispuesta a auxiliar a su mejor amigo cuando ¡Por Melín! Pensó mientras su boca se habría con incredulidad ante tal imagen ¿Draco trae puesta la chaqueta de Potter? No sabía que opinar al respecto, solo supo que seria muy interesante.

Universo Alterno.

Voldemort nunca existió.

No hay magia.

Están juntos desde secundaria y ahora están en quinto semestre de preparatoria.

Parejas:

Harry x Draco

Pansy x Hermione

Blaise x Ron

Theodore x Neville

Cabe aclarar que el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo juego con estos personajes.


	2. Capitulo 001

La frase "una pésima relación" quedaba corta a comparación de la forma en que se llevaban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ambos eran como el agua y el aceite.

Harry Potter, de piel tostada, corta estatura, ojos cual esmeralda, miope hasta los huesos, cabello oscuro, de buen corazón, noble y leal. Draco Malfoy, piel cual nieve en pleno diciembre, alto, ojos grises como una tormenta, excelentes modales, cabello rubio tirándole a blanquecino, un corazón con más de mil claves de seguridad para poder acceder a este.

Se decía que con solo estar en la misma habitación que ambos, el ambiente se hacía tan tenso que uno sentía que le faltaba aire. Al verse ambos a los ojos directamente parecía que lanzaban rayos al contrario y que solo pensaban en formas de fastidiar al otro.

Entonces dejando claro esto, es más que comprensible el porqué del desconcierto de TODO Hogwarts al notar que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes (un grupo de personas que desde hace mucho tiempo se conocían y tenían el mismo estatus social) trajera puesta la chaqueta del equipo de rugby (en el cuál Potter lideraba) y se mostrara consciente de lo que hacía.

Pansy camino desconcertada hasta llegar a Draco, quien estaba acomodando las cosas en su casillero.

—Buenos Días Pans ¿Terminaste el reporte de Flitwic? Porque permíteme dejarte claro que no te volveré a pasar ningún trabajo— "¡Maldición!" Pensó ella "Sabía que algo se me olvidaba" — Y esta vez no me convencerás con la excusa de que tienes mucho que hacer en tu casa ya que me entere por tu madre que dejaste las clases de violín— Draco la mira de manera interrogante alzando una ceja "¡Doble maldición! De seguro engaño a mi madre con su odioso carisma, ahora tendré que buscar otra excusa".

— No me cambies de tema, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! — Recrimina exaltada la pelinegra mientras toma de los hombros a su amigo y lo zarandea — Mírame a los ojos Dray, parpadea dos veces si alguien te tiene amenazado, te juró que te apoyare en todo, aunque de una vez te avisó que soy muy bella para morir joven y no daré mi vida por ti si te descubren, tal vez tengamos que sacrificar a Blaise, su vida es mucho menos valiosa que la mía.

— Pansy nadie me está amenazando y por favor retira tus manos que me arrugas la chaqueta — Contesta irritado el rubio mientras en su interior está más que divertido por lo que le depara el día "Vaya que _Harry_ tenía razón, esto va a ser muy interesante".

— ¿¡Cómo me pides que me calme?! Si traes puesto la chaqueta de él que ¿Te digo una extraña casualidad? ¡Es tu maldito peor enemigo de toda tu existencia! — Y vaya que estaba exaltada pero ¿Quién podía culparla? Cualquiera en su lugar estaría igual o incluso peor — Apenas el día de ayer me dijiste que Potter era menos inteligente que Crabble y Goyle juntos, a pesar de que ellos son mucho más agradables.

No pudo seguir recriminando a su mejor amigo ya que un moreno muy conocido por ambos se acercaba con pereza a ellos. Blaise al notar que sus mejores amigos discutían prefirió acercarse poco a poco, nadie mejor que el sabía que se tenía que estar alejado mínimo 2 metros de distancia de Pansy cuando estaba exaltada, la cicatriz en su brazo derecho lo confirmaba.

— Blaise, querido amigo, hazme el favor de alejar a esta, se supone, señorita de mi espacio personal antes de que consideré la idea de perder mi postura y retirarla por mi cuenta — Ya empezaba a enojarse Draco, se le notaba en la voz, no solo le arruinaban la mañana, si no también su mejor amiga arrugaba SU chaqueta y perdía la compostura frente a todos, lo que no era muy bueno dado su reputación.

—Pansy, es demasiado temprano, todos nos están viendo pero no por algo de lo que nos debamos sentir orgullosos, guarda la compostura y ya en privado golpeas a Draco todo lo que quieras — Blaise tocaba suavemente los hombros de su amiga esperando que esta se calmara, no sabía que estaba pasando pero todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, pero no con admiración y envidia como estaban acostumbrados, si no con curiosidad.

La pelinegra estaba enojada, ahora su otro mejor amigo le daba por su lado y solo le pedía que se calmara en vez de analizar lo que pasaba y el porqué de su exaltación, pero debía aceptar que este tenía razón, todas las personas a su alrededor los estaban observando.

— De acuerdo, me calmaré, pero antes que nada Zabini ¿Podrías hacerme e enorme favor de observar detenida y minuciosamente la chaqueta que Dray trae puesta?— Pansy trató de snar lo más tranquila que pudo.

El moreno vio de reojo la chaqueta y se quedó perplejo al notar que la misma era dorada de las mangas y el torso rojo escarlata, con un león grabado justo sobre el corazón de Draco "Un momento ¿Y esta chaqueta?".

—Eh ¿Draco? — Blaise sonaba bastante confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Contestó muy sereno el susodicho.

— Esa no es tu chaqueta — Sonaba demasiado convencido y seguro ahora, aunque muy en el fondo estaba igual o peor de exaltado como Pansy.

Draco terminó de acomodar las cosas en su casillero, lo cerró de forma abrupta, alisó lo más que pudo la chaqueta con delicadeza mientras se volteba para darle la espalda a sus mejores amigos para que pudieran ver detalladamente el "Potter 7" que se encontraba en la espalda de la chaqueta, dejando a todos los que habían podido escuchar a conversación y los que habían participado en la misma, sorprendidos a más no poder.

A todos los de su alrededor no les dio tiempo de salir de su asombro cuando ya había vuelto a pasar algo increíble de creer.

Harry Potter caminaba lentamente en medio del pasillo con una bufanda con rayas verde esmeralda y plateadas con una serpiente grabada en el extremo de está al lado de las iniciales D.L.M.

Vaya que este día iba a ser demasiado largo...


End file.
